Spyro's Pleasure
by DragonTrooper
Summary: Spyro has been asked by Cynder to bee her mate.


Hello people DragonTrooper here and I got my first Lemon here for all you freaks that read this stuff. Enjoy.

Spyro was on his way home after having a nice long flight to think about things. Earlier that day Cynder had asked him if they should take their relationship to the next level because they have been together for 3 years as a couple.

Spyro was afraid. "I want her happy, but I don't know if I'm ready for this. I think I'm not ready to be a father. I have no clue on even what to do. I think I should talk to Flame. Him and Ember already done it, I should know because they done it on my couch while I was not home and left them there to watch Cynder when she was sick."thought Spyro. Spyro then began to head off to Flame's place.

When he arrived he knocked on the door and waited. "Who is it?" asked Flame from inside. " It is me Spyro, can we have a talk." replied Spyro. Flame then opened the door and let Spyro in. Spyro sat down on a large pillow that a dragon could sit on and Flame did the same. " Is it just you here? asked Spyro. " Yes it is,what did you want to talk about?" replied Flame. Spyro the said, "ok, Cynder asked me since we have been together for a while if we should become mates. I love her that way, but I do not think I am ready. I want her happy. It is just I do not know the first thing to do." "Alright Spyro, 3 you love her with all your heart?" "Yes." " Do you want to be with her forever?" "Yes, I do Until the end of time." "Finally, Do you want to have family with her?" Yes,but... "Then Spyro you are ready." said Flame interrupting Spyro. Its not what you feal up hear said Flame as he pointed to Spyro's head. It is what you feel here. said Flame pointing to Spyro's heart. You love Cynder Spyro now go tell her that. said Flame leading Spyro outside. "ok, I will. said Spyro as he took off for home.

Spyro gone inside his home to find Cynder waiting for him. " Cynder, I have thought it over. I want to be your mate for life. I want to raise a family with you. I LOVE YOU CYNDER!" said Spyro. " Oh Spyro, I love you to. and with that said they hugged each other in a warm embrace. Spyro then led Cynder to the bedroom.

WARNING SEX SCENE AHEAD

NO children must read

Cynder grabbed Spyro and pushed him on his back on the bed. Spyro began to smell a strong musk in the air, and he liked it. Spyro then began to make-out with Cynder and in the middle of they both felt something push between their bellies They looked down to see Spyro's foot long dragon-hood sticking up and ready for attention. " I see your soldier is reporting for duty." said Cynder. " How about I give it the attention it deserves." and with that Cynder slid down to be face to face to Spyro's cock. She gave it an experimental lick as it pulsed with Spyro's heart beat. She then grabbed it and pushed it into her muzzle as she began to suckle on it like a lolly then proceeded to bob her head up and down. During all this Spyro was in bliss as he moaned loud and hard. Then his instincts kicked in and he asked Cynder, " Cynder let me taste your sweet juices." Cynder flipped into a 69 position, and Spyro began to lap her juices like a dog enjoying it's sweet taste. Cynder began to moan and bringing more pleasure to Spyro. After 30 minutes of nonstop pleasure, Spyro and Cynder began to feel their climaxes. "Cynder, I'm close." " Me too Spyro. with that spyro's climax came as he yelled "CYNDER!" and he pushed his dick in her muzzle to the hilt and dropped his load. Cynder tried to swallow it all and then her climax came as Spyro was busy slurping up her juices. When he was finished, Cynder noticed he was still hard. So, she got up and her leaned down on her front legs and said "Take me Spyro let us become began mounting her started slowly humping. After awhile he hit her Hyman. " Are you sure you want to go through with this? asked Spyro. " Yes Spyro. Just let me get ready." replied Cynder. After a little adjusting she said ok and Spyro rammed his cock all the to the hilt in screamed in pain as her Hyman broke. Spyro felt sad he hurt his new mate, and waited for her to feel better. " I'm ok Spyro you can start now." said Cynder after a while of waiting. Soon she began to feel the pleasure of the good fucking she was receiving and told Spyro to go harder and faster. Spyro complied as he began to feel his began to feel hers as well. "Cynder I'm going to cum." said Spyro. " Do it Spy." With her permission Spyro's effort doubled as he rammed in and out of her trying to get to his climax. Finally, he yelled "CYNDER!" as he let his load of baby cream flow out of his cock and into Cynder's pussy where it might get her pregnant. Spyro collapsed on top of Cynder leaving his soldier still inside Cynder as they both fell asleep.

There you go my first lemon enjoy reiveiw below I could use some help in my writing I know I do.


End file.
